The Race
by Mew31
Summary: I would like to introduse the Mighty.........Mustangs?


The Race By Mew3  
  
In the pond the Mighty Ducks, and their new friend, Katie Rhodes, where watching a movie, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. (This story is based in the future, Spirit has been released on video now) for what seemed like the 5000th time. When the movie was over, Katie left the room and went to the stables, where she kept 10 beautiful Mustangs, and one Arabian. "Hello my friends." Katie said, and petted the nose of a Black Mustang stallion, named Shadow's Blade. Beside him in the next stall, was a silver mare named Wind's Child, and along the line, a golden stallion named Sun's Raiser, a black/white pinto mare, named Cloudy Skys, another black stallion named Shadow's Son, a white mare, named Purity's Justice, a white gelding named Whitelightning Flash, (to save time form now on with the naming of the horses I wont give colors or gender) Orca, Spirit, and the Arabian stallion named after the Leader, Wildwing. Little did she know that she'd be getting 6 new horses before too long....  
  
Later on in the day, Duke left for a little window shopping, but after being gone an hour past when he said he would be back, he didn't show and the other were getting worried. "Where is he?" The ducks leader said, worried and a bit frustrated. "Calm down Wildwing, check the auto tracker, I can go get him if you want." Said a worried Katie. "Huh? According to the auto tracker, Duke's clear on the other side of town!" mumbled Wildwing "Well then I better get going, then" With that Katie headed to the stable and lead Orca from her stall and tacked up the black mare who oddly sported white markings like a killer whale. "I should be back in a hour or so. I'll let you guys know if something's wrong." Stated Katie, and mounted her mare. She head off toward the other end of town, running her fastest mare as hard as she could, catching the unwanted attention of Captain Klegghorn. "Hold it right there girly, what do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Klegghorn said, Katie growled, "I have no time for this. Duke didn't come back when he said he would almost 2 hours ago, I'm going after him. Now move it!" with that, the black mare reared then jumped over the captain's car and ran as fast as she could.  
  
When she got to were the auto tracker said Duke would be, a grayish brownish horse with a nick in his lip and a patch over his right eye stood before them. Katie gasped and put a hand to her mouth and quickly dismounted and ran to the great horse. It was a thoroughbred stallion, tall and handsome. Katie reached up to the horses muzzle, he nickered and nudged his muzzle under her hand. "Duke?" Katie asked, and the great stallion whinnied and threw his head back in a nod. "How, how did this happen?" Duke pinned his ears and lowered his head sadly, he couldn't speak so he couldn't tell his young friend how he came to be a thoroughbred.. Katie returned to her mare, grabbed a spare halter from the saddle and reached to put it on Duke, who backed up and rejected it. "Duke, I'm sorry but there's no way I can get you past Klegghorn with out a halter on." With that she strapped the halter onto Duke's head, mounted Orca and headed back to the Pound..  
  
"Katie, there you are, where's Duke, and what with the horse?" Wildwing asked. Katie dismounted and patted the great stallion on the neck.. "This stallion, Wildwing, is Duke." Wildwing couldn't believe it, but here it was, a horse with features of Duke. " Wildwing shook his head and lead them back into the pond. He and the others finally came to terms with Duke being a horse, and Duke had to get used to sleeping standing up. The next day, things were quite till Wildwing went out with Mallory, nether of them came back. Katie took Duke out for a test ride and they found a red morgan mare, and a white Quarter horse stallion, both with features of Wildwing and Mallory. When they got back to the pound, Nosedive was speechless to find out his big brother was a horse. But either way, Nosedive took full charge of caring for his equine brother. Mallory on the other hand wouldn't let Katie ride her for nothing. The young redhead didn't know what Katie had in mind when she put the bridle and saddle on her, but Mal caught on real quick when Katie tried to mount.. When Katie came anywhere near Mallory, the morgan would buck, kick, throw a real fit. Katie finally gave up on Mallory and worked on Wildwing, who was no different.  
  
The next day, Tanya went out to her comp store thing, but she too failed to return, Taking Duke once again, Katie searched for Tanya, and found a palomino Arabian mare, the mane stood up and Katie knew exactly who it was. Tanya let Katie ride her back to the pound to give Duke's back a rest. After that, Tanya would even let Katie put a halter on her. After that you'd think the remaining ducks would learn but nope, Grin when out the next day and just like the rest of them, didn't return. Katie would usually use Duke, but she had worked the poor stallion quite a lot and instead took Shadow's Blade, who ran with the speed and power of the wind, they found Grin, but instead of a duck, he was a towering brown Shire stallion. He unlike the rest, gladly let Katie ride him, in fact, Nosedive came into the stable to find Grin standing in the arena, asleep and Katie asleep on his back several times. Grin was a very strong horse, and no matter how many times Katie rode him or how long she sat on his back, he failed to weaken.  
  
The next day, Nosedive went to the comic store, and didn't return, this is when Wildwing finally let Katie ride him. But he wouldn't stand still, so putting the bridle and saddle on the large white stallion proved to be very difficult. "Now, guys, don't leave this building for anything and don't let anyone see you." Katie told them, they nodded and Wildwing reared, pulled at the reins and whinnied, he wanted to go, his little brother was missing, and there was no way he was gonna let anything happen to his loved one. Katie growled and pulled on the bit, Wilding got pissed and bucked, with that, Katie dug her heels into his flank and he bolted, Katie ran Wildwing as hard and as fast as she could, kicking him constantly. They found Nosedive, he stood before them, and he was a beautiful golden palomino Mustang. "Nosedive! Where's too late." Nosedive whinnied and kicked the building behind him. Katie dismounted Wildwing who was starting to live up to his name, and ran up to Nosedive and hugged him. He lowered his head behind her and held her close, then her nickered and kicked the building behind him again, ' The raptor's right behind me guys. How can I make you understand that lizard-lips is to blame' Nosedive thought then gave the building a real hard bronco kick. "Nosedive, is Lizard Lips behind this?" Katie asked. Nosedive whinnied and nodded. Then, everything changed, instead of the mall, the area was now a vast arena, one side had 3 barrels the other side, poles. Katie looked behind her as she heard the sound of horses in distress. The rest of the ducks, err, horses where pinned in a very small pin. "Well, well, well, Looks like I can finally put my plan into action. I will return the Mighty Ducks back to there original form, if you can break records running each on the barrel race and pole binding." The familiar voice of Draguunos boomed over the speaker. Katie blinked and quickly mounted Wildwing who whinnied and bucked. Katie growled, kicked Wildwing in the ribs and the two flew toward the barrels. Wildwing knew this was important and worked with Katie, the two worked together as one. Coming to the first barrel and Katie pulled hard on the reins and pulled Wildwing around the inside of the barrel then pushed him toward the next barrel, then pulled him on the out side of the second barrel. She bore her heels into Wildwing's side and he flew to the last barrel, rounded it, then flew with as much speed and power he could muster. The moment he crossed the finish line, he changed back into his handsome self and Katie jumped off his back and grabbed hold of Grin's mane, who started flying down the arena. He needed no command, he ran the course with as much speed and power as Wildwing and he too became a duck once again. Katie looked at the saddled and bridled Mallory, who trotted right up to her and motioned for Katie to mount. Katie smiled and mounted Mal. Mallory bolted down the arena and rounded the barrels with the speed and style of a pro barrel racer. Mallory regained her duck hood and then it was Tanya's turn to race. When Katie mounted, Tanya barreled down the arena and headed not to the barrels, but the poles. Tanya zigzagged through the poles, and when she crossed the finish line, she once again became a duck but the other ducks turned back into horses. "Almost forgot about the poles, thank you for reminding me Tanya." Lizard Lips said. Katie growled and was forced to run her friends again thro the poles, without worry they all did great, Grin however had a hard time getting around the poles but he managed.  
  
Now it was Duke's turn for the race. He was pumped and as Katie mounted he exploded and ran with the speed and power that was his right to have as a thoroughbred. Duke tore down the arena; he pulled at the bit and rounded the first barrel, sending a wave of dirt and sand at Lizard Lips, goons. 'Ha, ha! Eat my dust you cold-blooded creep! The other ducks speed is no match agents Duke L' Orange!' Thought Duke, as he barreled toward the second barrel, he rounded it, spraying dirt at the other ducks, who had taken seats in the stands. Duke was having a lot of fun. When he rounded the last barrel he flew toward the poles and ran them like he'd been doing it for years. When he crossed the finish line, Katie jumped into the air and a tired but very happy Duke caught her and dropped her on Nosedive's back, who was revved and ready to run.  
  
Katie patted Nosedive on the neck. "Ok big boy, time to show them what you're made of. You're not a Duck any more, you're a Mustang. The very symbol of power and speed. You are wild and free. We will run this cores as one." Katie said to a wild Nosedive. He nodded and bolted, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was running like a stag. Yet, he seemed troubled, he kept throwing his head back, and snorting. Katie got the idea, reached up and removed the bridle from her best bud's head. Nosedive smiled and with a kick, really laid down the speed. Turning the first barrel, 3 seconds had past. Katie took out her switchblade and cut the girth strap of the saddle off Nosedive and let the large idem fall off his back. Nosedive picked up even more speed, with only Katie as a guide, he turned the second barrel, 6 seconds have past. Nosedive bucked slightly and turned the last barrel, and punched all his speed and power in as he head for the poles. 16 seconds have past. He went through the first turn in of the poles. 19 seconds. Nosedive panicked, and looked at the time, he exploded and ran with all the speed and power in the world. And he crossed the finish line.... 19 seconds, was Nosedive's time, the fastest time yet. He turned back into a duck, he collapsed worn out, Katie fell on top of him. Lizard Lips disappeared, the ducks were returned to the Pond, and Wildwing, heh, he couldn't have been prouder of his Little Brother.  
  
The Ducks were the proudest they had ever been of young Katie. She was able to tame Wildwing, take command of her leader, something nobody on the team would have dared try. Wildwing's sides were sore, so was his mouth. The same went for everyone but Nosedive, he was just sore, tired, and a little shaky. Katie had truly proven herself to the 6 alien ducks, and now, they were ready and willing to trust Katie with their very lifes.  
  
  
  
A/N: aint that sweet? Ok I do not, I repeat do NOT own the Mighty Ducks, I own the girl and the horses but not the ducks or anything having anything to do with the ducks, k? 


End file.
